A Seafoam Melody
by anjeez929
Summary: What if Rina was the one captured instead of Noel? More importantly, what if Noel decided to get revenge by becoming a killer?


Once upon a time, there was a girl named Noel. She was the Mermaid Princess of the Arctic Ocean. She was friends with Rina, the Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic. One day, her kingdom got attacked. Noel swam away and met up with Rina. "Shit! For my home country in the North Atlantic. To be destroyed that easily." said Rina. "Rina, the same thing happened to my home country in the Arctic Ocean" said Noel, "Anyways, we need to search for the remaining Mermaid Princesses." Just then, they heard someone say "I won't let you!" It was a dark haired man accompanied by a light green haired girl. Their names were Gaito and Yuuri. "The North Atlantic and Arctic Mermaid Princesses. Allow me to invite you to my castle." said Gaito. "You won't get away!" said Yuuri. She sent out a psychic attack. Noel tried to save Rina but Rina got caught. "Rina! I'll save you" said Noel. "No Noel, run!" said Rina, "Only you can run" Rina lets herself get captured and Noel called out her name...

A few days have passed and Noel is thinking about going to the surface to find the other Mermaid Princesses. It is said that all seven are needed to summon the sea goddess and save the world. Just then, she saw Yuuri again. "You!" said Noel. "Oh, it's you" said Yuuri, "The one that got away" Yuuri started humming. Noel transformed into an idol, because she can do that. You see, Mermaid Princesses have the power to turn into idol singers who use their singing to hurt enemies. TL,DR: Teen Idol Fighter Princesses. She started singing.

Miageta sara shiro kuko naeruderu hoshi tachi wo  
kuroi kagami somaru tsumetai fu wo tsutsumikomu  
Kasemi yureru hana ga aosa meteku sono mageru  
Nanai kami wo nagekaze hashiru you ni masugu

Kirai ka kokoro no nakami ka nyanyan kikazu chikara o!

Kokoro no tsubasa hiro e ooku tsuyoku habatakitai  
Donna ni nouni sora wo Hikari o Maride Heyao no mamori zuto

Yuuri, even though in pain, tied Noel up using her psychic powers. "That will teach you not to mess with me!" she said. Noel couldn't let herself get captured. She then remembered Rina. Full of vengeance, Noel took her microphone and stabbed it into Yuuri. "Looks like the tables have turned" she said. Noel felt guilty, but also a bit satisfied, as if she was slowly gaining a lust for killing. She looked at the pile of bubbles where Yuuri used to be. When mermaids or water demons die, they turn into bubbles. Noel smiled. If she was going to get revenge on Gaito, she is going to have to train in the art of assassination.

Noel killed more and more until she became bloodthirsty. She went up to the surface to find the other mermaid princesses, not to save the world, but to kill them and take their pearls. She hid in her human forme. She saw a blue haired girl, lighter than her hair. She thought about it and realized this was Hanon, the mermaid princess of the South Atlantic. After stalking her for about a day, she figured out a plan to assassinate her. She wrote a letter to Hanon saying it was from her lover/music teacher (don't ask), telling her to come to a nearby shack at night. Hanon followed and when she let her guard down, Noel stabbed Hanon's chest with a dagger she made from a piece of clamshell. No mermaid princess had the courage to kill another mermaid princess. It was at this point that her hair became black. Another girl, this time with blonde hair came in. She noticed the shell pendant Noel was wearing and gasped. "You killed her!" she cried, You're a mermaid princess and yet you killed her" "Now, now. We don't want to leave any witnesses." said Noel, not knowing she was the mermaid princess of the North Pacific. She got out a rope and hung her. She dressed into a grey knee-length strapless dress with very dark blue ruffles, much like her idol forme. She also wore a scarf to conceal her shell pendant. She also found out that, even though she can still breathe underwater, she can no longer turn into a mermaid.

Later, she was looking for more victims. She went in the ocean and saw a purple mermaid. Noel looked at the shell necklace the mermaid was wearing and knew it was another mermaid princess, specifically, the mermaid princess of the Antarctic Ocean. She heard once that she was her sister, but without a word, she stabbed him. She took the purple pearl in the shell necklace and crushed it. She took the resulting powder and put it on her dark blue pearl. The purple girl's ghost, who is just a head, hands and a necklace, appeared. Noel took the real shell necklace and hid it where no one could ever find it.

With three mermaid princess' deaths at her hands, former mermaid princess Noel is a threat greater than Gaito.


End file.
